


Glad You Came

by SymphonySoldier97



Category: Criminal Minds, Supernatural, crossover - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, adorableness, i know literally nothing, not smut, please don't hold me to my knowledge of police procedure and scanners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3929950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymphonySoldier97/pseuds/SymphonySoldier97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He lets himself relax in Sam’s arms, feeling the aftershocks of his adrenaline high. He presses kisses into his boyfriend’s neck, runs his hands along the curve of Sam’s spine, calming them both. He wonders distantly if Sam will stay this time. If he’ll get to spend a few days doing this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glad You Came

**Author's Note:**

> No pun intended.

“Reid? Reid! Oh my God, Reid.” Spencer can’t even open his mouth to answer before he’s enveloped in Sam’s arms. 

“Sam?” He squeaks out, hands coming up to rest on Sam’s back. “What’re you doing here?” 

Distantly, he hears Morgan chuckling and dreads the unavoidable teasing that will come later about how ‘sweet’ he and Sam are together.

Sam pushes Reid back, holding him at arm’s length and running his eyes all over. “Somebody had a gun on you. They tried to take you hostage, God, are you okay?” 

He runs his hands up Reid’s neck to frame his jaw, the look in his eyes frantic.“Did you get him? Did he hurt you? Because I swear to God if he-“ 

“Sam!” 

Sam stops, cheeks red and breath coming in shallow bursts. “What?”

“I’m fine.” Reid pushes up on his toes and pecks a kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. “I’m not hurt.” 

“Oh.” And with that Reid is manhandled once again into a fierce hug. “Good.” is whispered into his hair and he feels more than hears Sam sigh. 

He lets himself relax in Sam’s arms, feeling the aftershocks of his adrenaline high. He presses kisses into his boyfriend’s neck, runs his hands along the curve of   
Sam’s spine, calming them both. He wonders distantly if Sam will stay this time. If he’ll get to spend a few days doing this. 

As Sam lets him go, Reid catches sight of Dean standing off on the side and nods to him. Dean grins. “Hey, Dr. Reid. How ya doin’?” 

“I’m fine, thank you.”

“Good. In that case, I’m gonna find a motel. Call me if you need me, Sammy.” Dean touches Sam’s arm and heads back to the road where that big black car they   
always show up in is parked. 

Reid looks up at Sam, who’s still flushed and seemingly unable and unwilling to break contact. “Does that mean you’re going to stay?” 

Sam ducks his head with a sheepish look. “Yeah, uh, if that’s okay.” 

Reid grins. “Of course it is.” 

 

They’re lying in Reid’s bed, sheets tangled around them without hope of being straightened out before they fall asleep. Reid’s head rests on Sam’s chest, their legs   
entwined and arms around each other. For the first time since he got here, there’s no tension in Sam’s body. Reid’s glad. It’s not often that his mysterious boyfriend   
relaxes. 

But… Even though he doesn’t want to risk Sam’s calm, he has to ask. “Hey, Sam?" 

Sam stirs, eyelids fluttering. "Hmm?" 

"How did you know that the unsub had a gun on me?" 

"Oh, that. I heard it on the police scanner." 

Reid considers for a moment whether that should worry him, but decides to ignore it. He arches up and presses a kiss to Sam’s jaw. "You’re not supposed to have   
one of those." 

The deep rumble of Sam’s laugh courses through Reid’s body and he can’t remember ever being happier. "Yeah, well. You knew what you were getting yourself into   
when we started this." 

Reid smiles against his boyfriend’s chest. "I did." 

They’re almost asleep again when Reid gathers the courage to stay the one last thing on his mind. "Sam?" 

"Mm?" 

"I’m glad you’re here." 

Sam pulls him in closer and kisses the top of his head. "Me too, babe. Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ha! who are we kidding of course the pun was intended


End file.
